Timelord at Hogwarts
by theholychesse
Summary: From the title you can guess what is going to happen. The Doctor is going to Hogwarts simply to kill boredom. Dear, Dear Doctor, why in the name of Gallifray would you go back to school? There are bullies, nerds, magic freaks and all different and unique people here. But none as much as our favorite Timelord.
1. Chapter 1

(This a Harry Potter AU and in Doctor Who anything can happen so for that this is probably not an AU. Disclaimer, I do not own any of these movies/t.v series. Enjoy)

The Doctor was currently eating some watermelon in the TARDIS and to be honest it was quite good.

The TARDIS was currently trying to find a new and interesting place to visit for her time-lord, because he has been so bored with the Ponds gone. She must also remember that there must be gingers there. No, no, oh no no no, Ye-no, YES! PERFECT! Her Doctor is going to love that place. There are also so many gingers!

But, oh. Well he already behaves like a child, so becoming one again should not be a problem.

….

The Doctor was interrupted from murdering watermelons by the TARDIS making the sound that she wanted him for something. To be honest he did not care that he left a bit of a mess he was just SO bored.

When he arrived in the control room the first thing he noticed was the Egijabtor sitting on a seat. That means that he must change his age, appearance-wise at least. The screen then started having Gallifreyan text flash on it, for normal humans who somehow managed to learn the text it would have gone too fast to read but for the Doctor it was easy.

After reading through the text the Doctor agreed with the TARDIS that it would be interesting. So interesting that becoming a Gallifreyan 12 year-old was not a big deal. Unfortunately he could not become a human 12 year-old without losing his memories. So he had to deal with hiding his Gallifreyan body parts, but no matter.

After having a session with the Egijabtor, he had the TARDIS create suitable clothes to fit him and the uniform requirements. When he went to look in the mirror he saw this; a 1 meter and 33cm, (4 feet 4) boy with big, orange-yellow (the colour of regeneration energy) eyes with slitted pupils and fluffy, dark brown hair pointing in all the directions of the compass. He (a bit to his disappointment) had pale skin with a dab of freckles sprayed on his face. The clothes were the school uniform but since he had no house, the colours were not present.

And sticking from his hair were the two 10 cm (4 in), black horns that came with pre-pubescent pure-blooded Gallifreyans. (It's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want.) They usually fall out the end of gallifreyan puberty and since he is in terms of earth, then he far off from that. The Doctor spots a wool hat and puts it on. The horns are not visible under the orange and yellow knitting and it looks cool. He does have other non-human features but they are hidden beneath his clothing. (Don't you even think about it you pervs, not those features)

"Not too bad a look for this form, though the pale skin is not cool at all, right Sexy?" He asked noticing how higher-pitched his voice was. The TARDIS made a sound that was similar to a mother sighing in response to her child being dressed up in cute costumes.

"Right remind me never to make you a grandmother." The TARDIS sqaucked in protest of that.

"Now all I need are some materials and I'm off" The TARDIS made a depressed noise at that.

"Don't worry I'll only be gone for less than a year." A beeping interrupted their farewell. It came from several slots that pushed out books and various powders for the school that he would go at. At the far left slot came out a wooden stick. He took it and swished it. Bright green sparks came out.

"Ah, so this how human's use magic? It's just using the body's own psychic energy and manipulating it to affect their surroundings. I mastered this at the end of the first day in the Timelord Academy." The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"Well I have all the goodies that I need, so goodbye for now you sexy thing." The Doctor said grabbing his stuff and stuffing them in his bigger-on-the-inside-than-on-the-outside pockets.

The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS doors and appeared near a train with students boarding around the corner. The TARDIS then flew away, to stand, invisible on the edge of the school.

A girl with brown hair was yelling, "I'm finally going to Hogwarts!"

…...

Now a brief biological description of Gallifrayans would be helpful at this point. Now Gallifray was originally a tropical planet and the ancestors of Gallifrayans were cat/bull creatures, called Gallibeans, that ate everything. However soon rainforests began to dry up and that formed plains. The Gallibeans were forced to adapt to a flatter world. Then they pretty much followed the same evolutional tree as how humans did. But Gallifrayans were smarter and still had some parts of their ancestors but only before the end of puberty, then they would be identical to humans on the outside. Pure-bloods had the most.

Before puberty pure-bloods like the Doctor would have horns that grew to about 25 cms at most (10 in), slitted pupils, longer and harder fangs and pointer ears. Their eyes would be any shade of yellow of orange, this later colours into a more 'natural' colour.(Once again this is fanfic and I can create all sorts of new stuff and this is not all that extreme guys.) This all disappears by puberty.

All Gallifrayans also have higher senses and abilities than humans. More speed and stamina, more strength and more endurance. Higher levels of 'magic', as well as able to sense it and take it from things or people around them, more powerful senses such as hearing and taste, and finally the ability to sense heat. That is all a need to know stuff.

….

Now, the Doctor has had the TARDIS bots send a letter to the principal of Hogwarts saying that he was attending the second year but has not been sorted, because 'he was a late bloomer' and that already knows the spells and the such for 1st years.

The TARDIS said his name was Theta Sigma, a name he used a few times as a cover name, and that is was signed by 'Tardis Sigma', he was sure to talk about that when they saw next.

He was sitting alone in a room already reading a book for the school when three kids walked in and sat down with their stuff, not noticing him due to him sitting in the corner. Sitting in the corner looked cool.

One was a ginger boy with even more freckles than himself, the only girl of the trio was a smart looking girl with a lion's mane of brown hair and the second boy had black hair with glasses and a scar on his forehead. It was giving out slight psychic waves, which means it was done by a 'spell.' After talking for a good few hours and still not noticing him, a woman called,

"Sweeties on the trolley!" After the children, which the Doctor knew the names of now,(if you don't then why are you here?) bought the sweets, the girl spotted his hat sticking from behind the door where he was sitting and almost yelled.

"How long were you here?!" The boys now seeing him had looks of shock on their faces.

"I was here before you bunch came in here." The Doctor responded confidently.

POV The trio

"Did you use a cloaking spell?" Hermonie asked, shocked but also a little bit curious how this small boy was here without them seeing of hearing him.

The boy looked as thin as a twig and about as small. He had chocolate-brown hair with a yellow and orange, woolen hat sitting clumsily on top of it. His clothes were (surprisingly) made of an expensive material, with not a tie as it is normally but a bow-tie, his skin was pale with a handful of freckles. His eyes were one of the most amazing things she had seen. Large with slitted pupils, their colour was similar to honey but far more glowing. Those eyes, they looked like have seen more than they should have, know more than they should have, those eyes looked innocent and kind, but Harry noted, with a glint of something else there.

"No, just used my ninja skills." The trio blinked in confusion. Neither of them knew what a ninja was. Ron changed the subject.

"What did you hear?"

"Dobby, birthdays, arriving to the train by the skin of your teeth, may I ask what caused that?" The boy asked. He suddenly slapped his head, dropping his book on the ground.

"Sorry I was terribly rude, I am the D- Theta Sigma." Harry could swear he was about to say something else but a sneering voice interrupted before he could voice his reply.

"Sigma? What family is that?' There leaning on the door was none other than Draco Malfoy, smirking his arrogant smile. Theta turned and smiled and waved to him.

"Hello to you too! Who might you be?" Theta asked. Malfoy for a second looked surprised but replied.

"I am Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood unlike Granger over there." Theta's expression darkened for a second but changed back to his innocent farce. Malfoy was oblivious to it.

"May I ask, what is so important about blood purity?" Theta asked standing up to his small height. Malfoy began moving towards Theta.

"Pure-bloods like me are better than mud-bloods and blood-traitors other there. Are you like them?" Draco asked towering over Theta. Instead of cowering down like most people, Theta or the Doctor however you call him, just smiled. It wasn't a smile of a child; it was a smile of an adult who would see a fly that had annoyed them for hours about to get squashed.

"By your definition of the word I am not, but by other people's definition I am. And just for your information, you aren't actually a pure blood. Your Great Grandfather, Duke Wesly Malfoy, he was muggle-born." With that the small boy walked out of train room, leaving behind a stunned Golden Trio and a speechless Malfoy.

After 2 or so minutes of still silence Malfoy waddled out of the room.

….

After trying to find a new room for about 10 minutes, the Doctor found a room occupied by nothing else but two ferrets. They were strange looking. They were a fire-red colour with yellow and orange specks on the fur, they had a black mask, black feet, a black tail and they had sparkling red eyes. They were as well extremely fuzzy.

In Gallifray they were called Perpats, creatures that flocked toward beings of great power and in exchange for some of the energy would protect and serve the person of power. Back in the days before the war, they were common as cats on Gallifray. But due to the war, most of them died. About a handful of them lived on, and due to lack of people to have energy of, they became sick and gradually died out.

Except for the couple in front of him, they were probably a mating pair. They were staring at him with their adorable eyes, pleading for permission to make a contract with him.

The Doctor nodded and sat down next to them. You could see the utter joy in their eyes at being allowed to take energy and finally feel better.

Placing one finger on each of their noses, the Doctor probed their minds to find their names. One was Daisha (the girl) and the other was Johan (the boy), upon saying their names the trio where now in a contract. On Daisha's front left paw and on Johan's right one was placed the Doctor's symbol, a blue rectangle with an orange spiral in the middle.

In exchange for their obedience and protection, the Perpats each got to feed off some of the Doctor's energy, as well as knowing the Doctor's true name.

…

So the Doctor sat, with both Perpats sleeping at his sides, and he was reading a post graduate book for the ninth time, simply to laugh at some of the things in the book. He already read all the books for this term as well as for the rest of the years. The books written by a Lockhart fellow scared him.

How could one man have so much arrogance and naught to justify it? Sure the Master had arrogance by the boatload but at least it his ability was genuine. Lockhart seemed like a man with plenty bark and none what so ever bite.

The train slowed down them stopped.

A man outside was bellowing for first years to go to him.

Rubius Hagred, he supposed. Gently waking up the furry creatures at his sides, he picked up his things, and stepped out.

(DONE! Took me forever, do what me to continue this or not? Cause this could be fun but I have so many other things to update, so the word is yours!)


	2. Chapter 2, The Sorting Hat

(Note: The Egijabtor is the machine used to change The Doctor's apperence)

(_**Previously**_)

The train slowed down them stopped.

A man outside was bellowing for first years to go to him.

Rubius Hagrid, he supposed. Gently waking up the furry creatures at his sides, he picked up his things, and stepped out.

…..

(_**Now**_)

As the Doctor stepped out he saw Malfoy and the Golden Trio walking to carriages and younger students went to a giant, hairy man. He walked to said man and due to his slight frame easily blended in with the eleven year olds there.

Since it is technically his first year he has to join the first years, but only for the sorting ceremony and instructions, his lessons are with the second years.

So the Doctor and his Perpats get on a boat and were joined by Asian twins who kept on cooing and pulling at the Doctor's cheeks. This stopped when they saw the school itself, an impressive castle made out of dull, magical stone. From Tara probably.

The twins gaped at the castle while the Doctor simply gave it a glance and smiled. This place would be fun.

…

The Doctor was with the first years, walking, and being escorted by Hagrid when he spoke, to a rather prim looking woman in a pointed hat.

"Here they are, Professor McGonagell,"

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, in a Scottish accent. She then started explaining the rules and the such to the children. The Doctor was listening but was petting both Perpats at the same time.

She finished and walked away.

They had been waiting for what felt like forever, and the only thing that was keeping the majority of the group, everybody but the Doctor, awake was a the interruption from the ghosts, and thus prompted a few screams from people who had never seen a ghost and a poltergeist named Peeves.

The ghost was _**very**_ closely examining the faces of a few students.

"That would be Peeves, our resident spirit of chaos," said a ghost.

"My name is Nearly Headless Nick, ghost of the Gryffindor House." The ghost explained.

"Are these the new students?" Asked a plump, joyful looking man floating near Nearly Headless Nick, Nick nodded to the man.

"Well, I hope you're all sorted into Hufflepuff! That was my house, and still is to this very day!" The plump man yelled. A few people in the group chuckled.

"That would be the Fat Friar, ghost of the Hufflepuff house," Nearly Headless Nick explained. Then he added.

"All of the houses have a resident guardian ghost. The Grey Lady is the ghost of the Ravenclaw Tower for example. By the way don't worry about Peeves too much. He is annoying, but he means no harm. If he gives you too much trouble, the one who keeps him in line is the Bloody Baron."

"The Bloody Baron?" A blond girl asked.

"Ghost of Slytherin House." Some random ghost said.

Then Peeves flew onto the Doctor's face, and upon looking on his face Peeves looked shocked and flew off.

Nick looked at the Doctor and had a similar face of shock as Peeves but stayed and smiled at the Doctor.

"We've been trying to get rid of Peeves for ages, and you somehow spook him off just by looking at you? Well I am grateful; visit me if you wish to do it again." Nick then bowed slightly and swiftly flew off as well.

A few seconds later, the doors swung open, and Professor McGonagall returned with a scroll in her hand, and with a nod of her head, she called the group of children into the Great Hall.

The Sorting ceremony was about to commence.

….

The Sorting ceremony is done by a hat. That did not surprise the Doctor one bit, due to him reading 'Hogwarts, A History' as well as seeing much stranger things in his long lifetime.

Professor McGonagall began calling out the names of the various children in the group. The Asian twins that behaved like grandmothers were sorted in to,

"GRYFFINDOR!" As the hat proclaimed to the school.

"Sigma, Theta." Professor McGonagall called. All the students turned to look at the Doctor, probably word of his conversation with Malfoy had spread, that was proven by a few of the students admiring and skeptical gazes on him.

The Doctor walked with both Perpats in his arms to the chair and sat down. When he was told to take off his hat, the Doctor did so but quickly put on the sorting hat. The hat upon being placed on his head spoke to the school,

"Would you please open your mind to me child?" All the teachers and children were beyond shocked, a few even scared. Since never in the history of the whole school had a person's mind, a child's even, had been able to stop the powers of the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore looked happily at Theta/The Doctor, yes he would be a very interesting student, he thought.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The Doctor asked the hat. The hat sort off nodded and the Doctor sighed, releasing enough mental barriers to appease the hat and not destroy the UK with energy.

Immediately the hat started sobbing.

"The things you have seen and done! The people who went away because of you! The pain inside eating away at you! How do you live?! And that's only for one of you! There are 11!" That was all the hat could say before it resumed it's sobbing.

This caused uproar within the hall. Students yelling and pointing at the Doctor, teachers shouting to either the students, Theta, or Dumbledore and the ghosts who were watching started to yell things in their native tongues. In the center of it all sat the Doctor, petting and grooming the ferret like creatures in his lap. They were both watching with much amusement at the hysterical students, staff and misc.

Having apparently enough, Dumbledore raised his wand and fired a fire work thing from it, causing the noise to instantly to shut up

"Now ladies and gentlemen, let us calm down and get to the business of deciding Mr. Sigma's house, shall we?" Dumbledore not asked but really stated. He turned to Theta/ The Doctor.

"How about you block up a few more mental barriers, hm?" The Doctor gave a lopsided grin at this and nodded. The hat soon recovered but not completely, it still gave a few tears here and there.

After murmuring a few times the hat shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

(Sorry if some of the characters are out of character, I was never a fan of the Harry Potter series. I have a reason for the different Doctor though, he is in a 12 year olds body and thus he has the hormones and slight behavior of one, and since in my head cannon he was a quiet, wise but witty child, so he shall be one)


	3. Chapter 3, New People

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled.

The people on said house's table had different reactions. A few people clapped and cheered, the majority began talking among themselves. A few spoke of fear, others of disgust.

Murmuring and a few shouts came from the other tables. Venomous insults, shaking confessions of fear and/or awe, and childish shrieks, were among the things spoken of at those tables.

Harry Potter was smiling softly, a 'Welcome to Hogwarts' in a way. Hermione was being the unwilling audience of an angry girl rant about god-knows-what. Ron was simply gawking at him.

Malfoy was glaring so sharply, that if looks could cut, the Doctor would be carved enough for him to be barely visible in a sub-atomic micro scope.

Taking the Perpats by their mid-sections, the Doctor, smiling like a lunatic, sat at one of the empty seats. A girl made a disgusted face and sat away, and a boy smiled and bowed his head in greeting, shaking with excitement.

It was simple to tell what they felt for him.

….

After all the remaining first years got sorted, Dumbledore began the announcements. With a wave of his hand, all the tables by covered by food. Tan, juicy pork, mushrooms covered by a bitter-sweet wine sauce, white, steaming mashed potatoes, and orange and cheesy macaroni.

But no fish fingers or custard in sight.

The Perpats had no such feelings, and began grabbing with their little ferrety hands, everything eatable in sight.

The boy gobbled up a few mouthfuls of turkey then began talking.

"I heard that you pwned Malfoy." He said. A girl next to him nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said nodding each time. The Doctor was not paying attention to what the boy or girl were saying. He was looking at the girl's hair.

IT. WAS. GINGER.

He was going mad inside. Ginger, ginger, ginger, ginger, ginger.

That was his general thoughts right until they were went to be taken to their dorms.

…

Jenbie Assa Tykman was the Ravenclaw female prefect. A six year, with brown hair and black eyes, she was muscular and tan. She was smart, in a streetwise way. The hat was thinking about sending her to Huflepuff but she convinced it to take her to Ravenclaw. The hat didn't object.

Kepleman Quincky Maltross was the Ravenclaw male prefect. A six year, with glaring blond hair and icy blue eyes, he was muscular, in a stringy way, and slightly pale. He was a snobby, but none the less smart boy. The hat was about to shout 'Slytherin' when he ordered the hat to make him to Ravenclaw and the hat being rather lenient, agreed.

Jenbie is the subject of the love of many boys, she had a little sect in fact.

Kepleman is the subject of fanatic girls who regularly follow him and take his pencils. They are worshipped like relics.

They both looked at the Doctor, with suspicion.

Barbadel Comoros Zadermaku was the boy that had tried to talk to the Doctor. An African-American third year, with black hair and soft chocolate brown eyes, and was skinny. He was smart in a way similar to Hermione, although he didn't answer questions very often. The hat upon being placed on his head, screamed 'RAVENCLAW'.

Margaret Thatcher Jr., daughter of the great which/politician which name she got, was the ginger haired girl whose hair was captivated the Doctor. She had ginger hair of course, and bright green eyes. She was skinny and pale. She had people smarts, being able to tell if a person was paying attention and the such, a skill she forgot to use when she talked to the Doctor. The hat mused over putting her in either Griffandor or Ravenclaw, but eventually decided the latter.

Isn't it obvious how they felt about the Doctor?

At the end of the day the girls went to their rooms, and slept. The boys all except two went to sleep as well.

One was the Doctor, dressed in a silk shirt and pants with an image of a bowtie on it and a little night cap, gazing onto skies that he knew so much about. With his furry Perpats curled together and nuzzling each other, absentmindedly watching over the now small Timelord as he with a small smile watched the soft glow of the stars and moon.

The second was a boy in the shadows, hidden and yet visible, now an adult in the shadows, and now an old man. In a blink of an eye he disappeared.

He reappeared in the Girl Griffandor room, next to the bed of a ginger first year. He grabbed the book near her head, a pitch black book, smothered in evil. The man smirked.

Things would go very differently this year, he would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4, Breakfast

Breakfast…..

"FRRRR?!" Was the reaction of the Perpats upon seeing it. Both of them wore delighted faces, full of ferrety joy, and then began eating everything in sight.

The Doctor sat at a chair, smiling like a loon. Yesterday he was quiet since he was observing, but not today! Well maybe not as much as his grown self, but non the less he would talk. When he really thought about it, he only spoke to the "Golden Trio" as Harry, Hermione, and Ron were dubbed, Malfoy and the hat/Dumbledore.

A few people rose from their chairs and moved away to another seat. He ignored their glares of distrust.

The boy and girl from yesterday sat to his left and right. What were their names? Gingie and Blackie? No, he doubts that they are named after their hair colour.

"Pardon me, can I ask what your names are? Because yesterday when you spoke to me it seemed that I fell asleep, and- Excuse me?" The Doctor said waving his hands in front of the two. Their eyes were blank and faces blank as well. He had not known them for long but he knew that was not normal.

He poked them and the affect was instantaneous, they began convulsing and foaming from their mouths.

The Perpats and children saw this immediately, and the latter running away from him and the former running towards him. The teachers saw this as well and a few took the students away. Snape glared at the Doctor and took him away by his arm. His face was the epitome of confusion.

…

"What. Did. You. Do?" asked the potions master sternly.

"I talked, waved my hands and poked them, nothing more." The Doctor said on the hard, not comfy at the slightest chair. He was surrounded by the teachers and were in the infirmary, to his right the two children were calmly sleeping. The sour-faced man snorted at his answer. Dumbledore said,

"The child is young, he can not know such advanced magics, Severus." The headmaster said, gazing sadly at the children, he then turned to the younger than normal Time-Lord.

"What do you think has afflicted them?" He asked the Doctor who smiled briefly at being treated like the innocent he was. (you killed your entire race.) A voice said in his mind, it was not a new voice and he learned a long time ago to try to ignore it.

"Personally I think that they reacted to my touch this way due to it being programmed into them. Someone must have seen that they were friendly towards me and since that person had a bone to pick with me, decided that using children would be a fabulous method to hurt me." The Doctor looked beyond furious when he said the part about the person using children; he did have a very big soft spot for children, he himself was a father, grandfather, great grandfather and almost great great grandfather.

The teachers heard his disgust/anger at the using children part and Snape spoke,

"Well you are a child, why then do refer to these acts as if you were not one." The child (not) simply responded with a cheeky smile and a twinkle of those orange-yellow eyes before hopping off the chair and with great speed ran off toward the fallen children.

He immediately measured their pulse and breathing, breathing was normal but the heartbeat was too fast, that of a runner who had just won a marathon. Placing a finger on their foreheads he explored their minds, something that he didn't like to do, but did when it was called for.

He didn't care about the teacher's questioning gazes that were on him.

Okay after the feast they went to bed, sleep, sleep, sleep, waking up, brushing teeth, look at a few books (for the boy they had been rather naughty ones), meeting together, and BAM! A man in a cloak closing their mouths and saying something to them. After that was darkness and dreams. The children were in a state similar to sleep walking afterwards, responding only to his touch.

Oh, this man, controlling children then, hurting them immensely?! Oh he was probably going to be kicked in his very-important-male-part VERY hard.

His utter fury was radiating off him in waves, scaring a few of the teacher slightly.

An angry Time-Lord was a scary Time-Lord, especially him. Whilst the other trainees in the Academy focused on themselves and themselves only, he had cared for all those around him. Because of his kindness he was often used and bullied. He didn't mind. However when some bright/idiotic lad thought about hurting someone else in front of him would be _great,_ the Doctor pounded that boy in too last year.

Lockhart then decided that it **GREAT **if he intervened and pointing his wand at the children shouted,

"FABATAS!" The result was two very pink Perpats and two unconscious yellow-haired students. In between the two events was a very angry Time-Lord glaring Lockhart down. Whimpering, the incopatent teacher did not run away like a little girl, he strategically retreated. Like a little girl.


	5. Chapter 5, Digging, Digging, Digging )

Madame Pompfrey shooed all the teachers and singular student away. Dumbledore announced, in the great hall, that lessons were to resume and that The Doctor was not responsible. Murmurs of doubt and scorn flooded the hall soon after. With a clap of Dumbledore's hands the school year began.

…

According to the schedule the next lesson is Herbology…. He was always good with plants, the Doctor thought cheerfully. He was walking in to a large corridor when he spotted Harry and his troupe. Running like the speed of light he stood behind Hermione. The Perpats in his robe pockets stirred from their sleep. The Doctor could hear what the trio was talking about.

"The bloke must be involved in the dark arts; I mean he caused two kids to foam at the mouth!" Ron said, looking at Harry, who looked like he was almost agreeing with the ginger. Hermione shook her head.

"If he was, he won't have done it in public." She said, her loin's mane of hair bouncing as she walked. The Doctor frowned, even though he ignored gossip does not mean he isn't affected.

He experienced plenty of it in his too many years. How old was he again? He knows over 1000, that's what he says to his companions but that count was in his 2nd regeneration, after that he got confused and distracted. So 10,000? 100,000? 1,000,000? He does not know, years, days, seconds all the same to him, just time.

The Doctor was still walking after the trio, seems that they have the same class.

"We can't be sure of anything, whether Theta is or is not in the dark arts we can't know." Harry said. The group turned around a corner, thanks to it the trio saw Theta. They jumped 10 miles into air.

"By Merlin's beard!" Ron shouted. Hermione mouthed the same phrase and Harry cussed like a sailor, quietly though. Theta just looked at them, with his Perpats, who had awakened. Three pairs of eyes can make anybody uneasy, especially one of them being bright orange-yellow. Harry gulped a ball of spit back an waved weakly. The Doctor grinned and took their arms, he led them to class.

About two children were in and the teacher who was shuffling papers into a pile.

After last year many teachers left thinking that they were in danger, only Dumbledore, McGonogal, Hagrid and Snape stayed, although the janitors and stuff stayed.

The teacher was Filipuscasus Avrid Sekrominin, an Indian man with two long braids as his greying hair, his chest-length beard was tied into many small braids as well. He wore thick half-moon glasses, he wore bright orange and red robes, his left arm was heavily tattooed with Buddhist symbols whilst his right one clean as a whistle. He probably was handsome….a half century ago.

Perfectly human, the Doctor thought. Over the years he had come to recognize aliens and their types. He can tell the difference between a Ragge and a Gagloki, and their only difference being the width of their eyebrows.

The trio looked at Theta before quickly taking their arms out of their restraints. The Perpats whined. They then wet to a couple of seats and sat down, the Doctor chose the seat next the sample plants, since there are two rooms for this subject the greenhouse and the classroom, which he was in, so a large amount of plants wasn't here.

Soon after other students began piling into the room. All of them stayed at least two seats away from the Time-lord.

The Perpats, smelling dirt jumped out of their pockets and began burrowing their faces in the dirt. Just because they were energy sucking alien ferrets from Gallifrey does not mean they can't enjoy the normal ferret pastimes. Digging. The teacher didn't seem to see the furious digging of his dirt.

The teacher cleared his throat and spoke in heavily accented English,

"Students, my name is Filipuscasus Avrid Sekrominin, and I-" The rest was so accented that no one could understand what he was saying. The teacher knew this and asked in Hindi,

"This there anyone how can translate Hindu into English for me?" Two hands went up, the Doctor's and an Asian girl's. After about 10 seconds of thinking on her part she lowered her hand leaving the Doctor's the last one standing. The teacher looked at his eyes and weakly nodded.

"Today we will be writing down 20 herbs and their purposes from memory." The teacher said, in Hindu. The Doctor translated without even a syllables mistake. The teacher smiled.

The lesson presided very similar. After writing down the task the teacher spoke about what'll they will talk about, all in Hindu, and the Doctor translating, in English, though once he did make a slip-up and say something in Gallifraynian. The students perked up the bizarre tongue and stare talking among themselves about what that language was, since it is very complicated and sounds very beautiful, similar, to their ears, to perhaps a bird's song. The Doctor dismissed it as a simple complication.

At the end of the period, and the beginning of a free one, the teacher approached the Doctor and asked what languages he spoke. The Doctor smiled and said 'Fish Sticks and Custard' in 493 laugages, he was stopped by the approaching period for a class he was looking forward to, Magical Beasts.

(**I Have a ferret so I know how one acts, so my describtions of the Perpats will be pretty much accurate. Sorry for that one reviewer who wanted 1000 words, I got 935, is that okay?)**


	6. Chapter 6, A Cock's and a Toad's Child

**Now, many of you might be wondering why I put the Doctor in Ravenclaw. Here are my reasons.**

**GRIFFIONDOOR- They are brave, but usually not smart. The Doctor is smart, and to be honest is a bit of a coward, not for others, but for himself. He can save anyone, face down gods, but he can't do the right thing in cases like the Master thing, he was the last of his kind and then he saw that he was not alone? So he lets him trample all over him. **

**HUFFLEPUFF- TOO BORING!**

**SLYTHINEN- I was really considering this house. It would have infuriated so many of you, and that's too fun. And he does have many of a Slythinen, cunning, smarts, but he doesn't have ruthlessness, at least most of the time.**

**So that's why I chose Ravenclaw. **

**Anywho lets go back to the story, shall we?**

**…..**

Theta/ The Doctor walked outside, head held high, but not in a snobby way that half the school's population were. It was with joy he held his head like that.

But he held his carefully since a wind was picking up and his hat was the type that didn't latch onto his head. He wondered how they would react if they saw the horns hidden under there. Humans have never seen a Gallifraynian horn, so they should consider themselves lucky. Quickly straitening his hat he joined the herd of children outside.

The group moved away from him, not much, but still away. The Perpats got out of their pockets and began sniffing and clawing at the dirt beneath them. Hagrid emerged from the woods walking next to an elderly man with golden robes and stormy blue eyes.

Several Ravenclaw laughed at the golden robe man, since he almost tripped over a tree root.

The man looked at the perpetrators and frowned. He was officially the professor of The Care of Magical Animals, but for the past 5 years relied heavily on Hagrid.

"Class, let me introduce you to Felix!" The man shouted, he had this odd habit of expecting stuents to already know his name, which most did not, and thus did not introduce himself. Just in case you were wondering his name is Cassor Gelbret.

The man took out of his pocket a small lion. Blinking, the Doctor crept closer to the lion that was barely the size of the man's palm. It was no baby, it was full grown lion, mane and all. Just smaller.

The lion looked at the crowding children and jumped off. It stood on the ground in a battle stance. It's hair puffed up, that made it look bigger. Then it actually began to grow bigger.

The Doctor instantly began picking up Pherlagrous waves from it.

The people of Gallifray had evolved to use their horns similar to antennas, although they were strong and sturdy like a bull's, but where more similar to an insects.

They detected pressure, certain types of energy and waves and also could detect movement to a degree. Originally the people of Gallifray were solitary hunters, eating what they could find, and if they found a member of their species they would either reproduce or tear each other apart, usually it was both. Mothers would abandon children after 30 years to fend for themselves, so evolution came up with the sensing horns thing.

After reaching adulthood children had enough skills to serve without horns, so they simply fell off.

Even after years and years of science and socializing parents were not really caring about their young. The Doctor was an exception, though that is a tale for another time.

Anyway the lion was growing and not stopping.

Several children stared at the thing with wide eyes and gaping mouths, frozen in shock. The Doctor smiled briefly, and the Ravenclaws were supposed to be calm and smart, yet the children here disproof that.

The teacher looked at the crowd and frowned, this was a test and no one was coming to take it.

The Doctor knew that it was a test, but even if he didn't have that knowledge he still would have done what he had done.

He stood in front of the crowd, hat swaying in the wind, catching everyone's eye. He pulled his hands up in front of the now 6 foot high lion and placed them under the beast's belly, scratching it. The lion's face twisted to the face of utter bliss, and with a happy grunt rolled on it's back for the Doctor to reach more places.

Even the teacher was shocked. He had expected perhaps some Griffendoors to do that and the Ravenclaw to use their wands. Not for a Ravenclaw to do that.

Hagrid's face broke to a grin and he bended down to help in the scratching of the lion's belly. Later the Perpats joined.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, for the Doctor at least. The teachers however….

"HE LIKES ME MORE!" Cassor Gelbret yelled.

"नहीं, मुझे!" Yelled Filipuscasus Avrid Sekrominin.

Dumbledore stared amusingly at some of the teachers who were arguing over who Theta's favorite teacher was.

Snape just stared, his ever sour expression reaching it's climax.

Hm, he thought, what is the deal with this one suspicious Ravenclaw?

….

Deep underground a snake rejoiced and headed out of the place it had called home for the past 50 years.

(**I updated early! Twas a pain, but since I love all of you I decided to be nice)**


	7. Chapter 7, I'm Basterdizing Everything

The Doctor was walking to his new class, History of the Wizarding World, he still has yet to go to that class, Potions, and Physical Fitness. (**I know there is no such class, I'm just basterdizing everything in all the fandoms :) **)

He had heard several fellow Ravenclaw speak about the teacher he was going to now. A curly beauty, the hormonal teens had said, he doubts she will compete with his darling River.

His Perpats, instead of spending their days in his pockets had decided to walk at his heels. The flame coloured ferrets-creatures marching at his feet caught the attention of many people. He was stopped a few times and asked what they were, and his reply being that they were Perpats, then hurrying away to his path to class.

He arrived at the class seconds before the metaphorical bell rang, though only 6 of the 38 students were present. His class was with the Hufflepuff second years and of course the Ravenclaw second years.

He could see about 5 of them start whispering to each other on his arrival, second day here and he had gotten a heap of gossip and rumors on his head.

Most grew from his lack of using his wand, he had not actually used his wand for anything, it was not required for the first day but rumors still ran. Some said that he was a mistake, a Squib in Hogwarts, while others said that he was a death eater that if he used a wand it would allow him to be detected, or some nonsense like that.

Many people had sent owls with grammatically poor writing and equally poor insults scribbled down. He didn't quite understand the animosity of them, but he knew it was not in all. A few children looked at him curiously, but afraid, for their status or such things.

He sat near the windows in the front. Eventually the rest came in, and when a brown haired boy who was chatting to girl got in his seat entered the teacher.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Hello sweeties, my name is Professor River Song." She said, with a smile and a hand resting on her stomach. Her gaze turned to the Doctor and she winked at him.

The Doctor's brain was going mad. How? What? Why? Were echoed inside his vast mind. A few males in the class looked at her, intently to say the least.

"Now, we are going to take roll and get to know each other better." She said, taking a clipboard from nowhere and a feather pen.

"Okay then, Alphonse Beature?" She asked.

"Here" A blacked haired youth called.

"Tell us three facts about yourself, Al." River said, sitting in a chair and crossing her legs. Thank god she had pants on and not a skirt, thought the Doctor, for then boys would start gawking at his wife and he probably wouldn't control what he would do to those males.

"I was born in India and spent most of my life traveling. Also I was in an eating contest once. I lost though."

"Germino Bughter?"

"Here. I know 4 laugages, know 300 books to the comma and I adore potatoes." Said a rather chubby girl.

The Doctor turned out his attention else where for a while, only listening if good people spoke.

"Ekaterina T. Hollychesse?" River asked.

"Just call me Kat, ma'am."

"So anything about yourself you would like to share, Kat?" River asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. She was large (in width as well as height), wore thick glasses and her hair somewhat resembled a mop. (**Guess who she is based off….) **

"I _loveeeee_ history, both muggle and magical, books too. I greatly enjoy Transfiguration, Potions and sleep. I detest Physical Fitness, have a nice day." The girl said before sitting down. What caught the Doctor's eye was her carefree attitude and cheery demeanor, though that was probably expected from a Huflepuff.

The Doctor turned his attention to the Perpats then and began petting them, only halfway listening to the introductions. His head perked up at,

"Theta Sigma?" River said.

The Doctor rose and River's eyes filled with mischief.

"Theta, young man, could you tell us something about yourself?" She asked, putting her crossed leg down. The Doctor's face turned into a lop sided grin and he tilted his head to the side, floppy hair falling.

"Hasfa glichok bostef nilisy wasfa?" He asked. River's eyebrows rose.

"Ah, chichue bostef ya gottag." She replied. The class was thoroughly confused at this.

"Glihas nii nachov." The Doctor said. River burst out laughing.

"Chichue! Thagas tius!" She giggled.

"Merritous tickla, shichue." He said as he sat down. The Perpats were rolling on the ground, in laughter. They, in their travels all over the worlds had learned many languages, Fililarian included.

River, silencing her giggles, cleared her throat and continued the name saying. The students looked at duo in utter confusion for the rest of the period.

As the class went to next class, Physical Fitness, much to the displeasure of Kat, the Doctor winked at River and she said.

"See you later, sweetie." She said as she disappeared into a room, her office most likely.

Now for that class, then Potions.

(**Sorry if it's going slowly, soon we will zooming by all the small days and I will write more plot. River made an appearance! She will stay, and Kat will be a minor character, like Neville in the real books. There but in the backround.)**


	8. Chapter 8, Stray Thoughts

The Doctor in the academy was a jack of all trades. He aced all the subjects with flying colours. He was born into a 'good' family, so fairly rich and powerful, and was a Nebura born. (The equivalent of a Capricorn on Earth.) He should have been near the top of the food chain, but alas he was near the bottom for two reasons.

1, He wasn't a Rassiek or Pesips born, the top signs.

2, He was in a family of 'Plips', a group of top scientists dabbling in the questionable fields of genetic and mechanical infusing with time particles. Something that many people claimed was unethical and blasphemous.

These facts were always used against him, denying him social groups, extra lessons, better grades. Time Lord society did not favor certain people, and punished these groups quite a lot.

The lowest groups were the half breeds, who had the stereotype of being criminals trailing over their heads. They generally wore brown and black clothes screaming their status.

Second were the children of the exiled and the mentally/physically challenged. Weakness was often disposed of in the old Timelord times, though in the Doctor's time it was called 'cleansing.' Green and grey were the colours.

Third highest were the actual lords and ladies that gave their race their name. The Doctor's mother was one of them, she was married to his father in an arranged marriage, and both of them despised each other. Blue and purple were their colours.

And there where the council members and their families. The Doctor's father was a council member, #86 to be exact. Fairly high, though not much. Gold, yellow, red and orange where the colours.

Now you might have thought that this whole segment on the Timelord caste system was pointless. But it ain't.

Many worlds besides Gallifrey had such a society, in fact Gallifrey made it popular. It seems to the Doctor the caste system was used in Hogwarts.

At the bottom were the muggle born, then the half bloods and the pure bloods.

Ew, eh, bwh. The Doctor was and still is against the caste system, anywhere really. It was a foul practice, and even the words gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

He couldn't go back and make the school more equal for paradoxes would happen.

But, that was the problem with his life wasn't it?

Can't go back to breakfast to get that honeybun that was eaten by one of his Perpats. Because paradoxes would happen.

Can't go back to that breakfast where the two students began foaming at the mouth. Because of the paradoxes which would spring up.

Can't go back to prevent The Year That Never Was. Paradoxes.

Can't go back to The Library and do something different. Because of those damned paradoxes!

Can't go back to the Time War and do something! Say goodbye or talk it out or save his family or…or…

Can't do that. Because of the paradoxes. Because of the time lock. Because he couldn't look at his people's face again for he would bring their death and destruction. The Timelords may have mainly been pompous, self-righteous folks, but they were still people! Living, breathing, thinking people.

And he killed them.

Ah, the Doctor thought, thoughts running away from his blackened memories, time for Potions.

Dusting off a hair on his cloak he walked leisurely to the Professor's room.

He was watched by 7 different pairs of eyes. Malfoy and five others hidden by a pillar, staring at the Doctor hatefully and a gigantic snake who did the equivalent of a serpentine smile and slithered away in the water system.

(**Sorry that this came late, is short and doesn't have a lot of plot. It came late since I was a lazy bum and it's short because I have to go to sleep now, and I wanted to get this out today. Anywho, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it)**


	9. Chapter 9, I'm Back!

Severus Snape was a man of few expressions, to put it gently, scowling, more scowling and frowning were the only expressions the general public saw, a least now. In his childhood, many would have laughed at that idea, he was a bit more open, especially to darling Lilly.

He had smiled and laughed in her presence, he was in love with that ginger witch ever since his 9th year of living. He had thought in his early years that they would have a fairy tale-esce marriage and life, long and happy. But then came along Potter and maturity.

Even when she married his childhood bully he still loved her with his whole being, the proof being his patronus, a doe. When she died….he was devastated to put it simply, his whole world literally crumbled. His only reminder of his dear Lilly was the Potter boy, a child born from his enemy and true love; you can easily tell there was some emotional duress from that.

He was always cold and cruel, it's severity growing as he grew and all who knew him knew of it. He was infamous for it. He made a few students a near living hell if they did not please him as people and students, a few targets were Potter, Longbottem, Haggisborn and Chilrhaf, with the new students here more would be joining the ranks of his targets. A potential target being the boy sitting right in front of him, with those two weasel creatures at his hips, the three grinning like this was some sort of festival!

This was his class, with it's dark and moody lighting, and his books on the wooden shelves! This was his classroom! Not some entertainment room with blinking candles and new extreme violin music! ((**AKA the equilvent of discos and rock and roll in the wizarding world, at least in my opinion (: )) **

At least the boy got in class on time, unlike about 82% of his class, and seems to have all his supplies, and has his elbows not on the table, and…..Well, the boy might be not as bad as he first seems, although this could all be a ruse give a false impression…. Ah, here come the Slytheinens, at long last. Most likely they were stopped by a teacher and unable to get to class on time.

One Slytheinen, thinking that Snape is not able to see it, takes Sigma's Potion book and throws it in the rubbish bin. Sigma just looks at the girl from the corner of his eye, gives a small grin to her and goes and grabs it from the rubbish. However Snape has an eagle's eye and sees everything. He is surprised by the boy's reaction, he thought he would be angry, as he seems to wear his heart on his sleeve, not for him to put on a not obvious 'poker' face, as the Muggles said. This boy is starting to rise from the depths of Snape's target list.

As everybody arrives he commands everyone to open to page 598, to review the First Year knowledge of potions and their ingredients. He fires off a few questions from the book to get the children started, only 19 out of 32 students raise their hands! And only 7 are his darling little serpents! Disgraceful, he would have to work overtime to save this group of students.

He then fires off facts not reviewed in the books, but taught last year. Only 9 hands are up, Girger, Westal, Uther, Fernerab, Theyea, Harris, Smith, Destol and Sigma's hands were up. 2 children were merely guessing, Snape thought. So in reality 7 students remembered and one of them didn't even go to Hogwarts last year.

Now the parts that most dreaded, the current year, not yet learned questions about potions and their ingredients.

The ones whose hands are up are…..just Sigma? No one else? What? Oh curses and chants, he would have to teach many, many things this year. He asks the hatted boy this,

"What do the leaves of the Arachea Orchid do?"

"They give vivid hallucinations of spiders or other arachnids to the victim or victims of the potion which has this ingredient."

"What is the catalyst for this potion and what's the name of the potion?"

"The catalyst is Draha Mold and the potion is called Scorpion's Kiss, or Spider's Peck."

Hmm…the boy is good, probably took a look at his lesson plans, how about a random question from a sixth year text book?

"Very well, what are the Thasgausilius Leaves, where do they grow?" The boy blinks, his smile falling slightly but then shakes his head, smiles and answers,

"The Thasgausilius Leaves are not leaves at all, they do not grow ether. They are a form of Hippocampus scale that form when a group fossilizes in Hopstone, forming leave like patterns which give them their name."

Snape was truly and utterly stunned.

Even as a boy who read diligently and knew practically everything in Potions, it was only in his third year that he knew that fact, and here stood a boy, with two pets in class chewing on his clothes, messy hair, a grin which stretched from ear to ear and a ridiculous hat plonked on his head who knew that, and didn't even go to Hogwarts last year!

As he was about to say something witty and Snape like, (Not at all, all he would have done some very embarrassing sputtering) the signal for end of class was made as well as the end of the day.

The class practically ran out, he has to fix that soon, and only Sigma stayed to receive homework and to say goodnight, then walking out slowly, with the weasel things galloping at his heels.

Today was the day when Severus Snape had a new expression.

And expression of utter, and true confusion.

Thank Merlin's curly beard no one saw that.

((**I'm back! I am SOOOOOOOO fricken sorry for that hiatus, I really, really, really, really am. Those who comment/ review I give a slingshot and a few pebbles so that they could hit me and hopefully release their rage. Bring it!))**


End file.
